Sen o Legendzie cz.2
Po tym, jak naprawiła okno pubu, zabójczyni wyruszyła w kolejną drogę. Zamierzała tym razem jechać prosto na Kaukaz. Na swoją mapę GPS w motorze wbiła współrzędne gór, po czym wcisnęła przycisk tworzenia trasy. Uruchomiła swój silnik, rozsiadła się wygodnie, włączyła radio i... wzleciała w powietrze. Nie myślała już o niczym innym, jak poznać tajemniczego mężczyznę ze snu, który co rusz majaczył się jej przed oczami, gdy je tylko zamykała... Czarny, ludowy strój, biała czupryna... I ten blask pojawiający się znikąd... Kim mógł być ów nieznajomy? I czemu na tej polanie miała ludzką skórę, nie niebieską? Co ten sen mógł znaczyć? Tyle pytań ją dręczyło. W melodii ''Livin on Prayer ''dosłyszała wołania z dołu. Wpierw sądziła, że się jej wydaje, lecz potem usłyszała wyraźnie słowa: - Loboś! Wysunęła dodatkowe lusterko i skierowała na dolne tereny - na polanie machała niewielkich rozmiarów postać z odstającymi, kocimi uszami. - Nowa? - powiedziała do siebie zdziwiona zabójczyni. Zmieniła kierunek lotu na wołającą istotę. Podleciała tuż koło niej i stanęła. Zobaczyła przed sobą swoją znajomą z CreepyTown, widocznie czymś skwaszoną. - Nowa, co jest? Czemu jesteś na takim odludziu? - spytała się Lobo, lecz zamiast odpowiedzi dostała ogromny uścisk od kotki. - Lobuuuuuśś~! Pomóż mi, ja nie chcę wracać! - zaczęła cieniutko mówić Nowa, wciąż wtulając się w baldanderkę. - A-ale gdzie nie chcesz wracać? - odciągnęła kotkę z uścisku i spojrzała się jej w oczy. - Do CreepyTown... Tam są źli ludzie! - Jakbyś odkryła Amerykę... - zadrwiła zabójczyni. - No, ale...tam jest twój dom, czemu nie chcesz tam mieszkać? - Bo tam są ŹLI LUDZIE! - naburmuszyła się kotka. - Strange pokazała swoje prawdziwe oblicze, pojawili się jacyś nowi i od razu się rządzą, jakby byli u siebie! Nikt już nie szanuje mojego zdania i mnie ogółem! Lobuś... - zaczęły się szklić jej oczka. - Przytul... No cóż, jako że LoboTaker jest prawdziwą kociarą, to przytuliła smutną istotkę do siebie. - Ja nie chcę już z nimi mieszkać... - chlipała jej do ramienia. - Chcę mieszkać z tobą, Lobo. - Eee, chwilunia - ponownie niebieskoskóra odciągnęła kotkę od siebie. - Jak to - mieszkać ze mną? - Niom - Nowa zrobiła słodką minkę uśmiechniętego kotka. - Będę wyprowadzać Horacego na spacer codziennie, sprzątać, robić ci ciasteczka... - Czekaj, chwila, zwolnij, Nowa - przerwała jej zmieszana Lobo. - Nie możesz ze mną zamieszkać, to niemożliwe! HallenWestianie nie znoszą istot nie-ludzkich, a już w ogóle pochodzących z CreepyTown. - A ty? - Ja? Mnie przyjęli, bo sama nienawidzę tego Jądra Ciemności! Byś musiała być tam "co najmniej" neutralna względem Boga, ale ty go nawet nie znosisz! - Nie powiedziałam, że Go nie znoszę, ja tylko Szatana szanuję... - No i to im wystarczy! Zrozum, jesteś nekomantką z CreepyTown. Samo nieuwielbienie do miasta nic nie da. - Przekonam ich moimi oczkami - ponownie zrobiła słodką minkę. - Wierz mi, oni nie są tacy sami, co ja... - baldanderka załamała ręce. Wiedziała, że przed wyprawą będzie musiała odprowadzić kotkę do miasta, którego tak bardzo nienawidzi. - Mam nadzieję, że nie spotkam tych palantów podczas odprowadzania ciebie do domu... - Nie możesz mi tego zrobić! Nie możesz, nie możesz! - zaczęła kręcić nerwowo głową Nowa. - Ech, wybacz, ale muszę... Przy okazji mam sprawę do załatwienia, więc cię tutaj też nie zostawię. Kotce znów zalśniły oczy. - Jaka to sprawa? - spytała. - Eee, moja prywatna sprawa... Nie chcę nikomu jej mówić, serio. - Meeh, szkoda... Dziewczyna usadziła kotkę za fotelem kierowcy, po czym sama wsiadła. Wyruszyły w stronę CreepyTown. Po parunastu minutach drogi spotkali kolejnego mieszkańca Dziwnego Miasta - Serka, lecącego na wprost motoru Lobo z Nową. - LOBO!! - zaczął z oddali wrzeszczeć smok. - A ten co? Pali się czy jak? - odrzekła zdziwiona zabójczyni. - Nie wiem, ale nie wygląda, by to mogło być mało istotne... - odezwała się cichutko kotka, chowając się powoli za fotel motocyklistki. - LOBO ZAWRACAJ W TEJ CHWILI!! - ponownie krzyknął Serek w stronę nadlatujących. Widząc, że dziewczyna ani nie myśli zmieniać kierunek lotu, szybko podleciał do maszyny. - Lobo, zawracaj, póki możesz - powiedział zdyszany smok. W tym samym momencie zauważył skuloną nekomatkę za fotelem baldanderki. - O, hej Nowa, a co ty tu robisz? - Wybacz Ser, ale nie zawrócę, póki nie odstawię Nowej do CreepyTown - odrzekła spokojnie Lobo. - A nie zamierzam zabierać jej na moją prywatną misję. - Spoko, to ja ją odstawię. - Nie! Do CreepyTown wlecę tylko z Lobosiem, tylko z nią! - postawiła się Nowa, bardziej się prostując. - Nowa, sądzę, że to dla niej zbyt niebezpieczne... - A mógłbyś objaśnić dokładniej, co się dzieje? - dziewczyna zaczęła się powoli irytować. - Zlot rodzinki Salai jest czy jak? - Yyy, niee... To znaczy, to jest nawet gorsze! Te blaszane mordy chcą cię ściągnąć siłą do CreepyTown na jakąś imprę! Pomyślałem, że zamiast się z nimi bić, po prostu polecę cię ostrzec... - To chyba te blaszane k*tasy nie wiedzą, z kim mają do czynienia... - powiedziała pewnie Lobo. - Za czyim zleceniem oni po mnie lecą? - Noo... - zawahał się smok. - Za Strange i Przemka... - Wiedziałam! - wrzasnęły równocześnie Nowa i Lobo, po czym spojrzały się pytająco na siebie. Serek ponownie się zamotał, lecz szybko się otrząsnął i powiedział: - Dobra, nie czas na rozkminy! Ja wezmę Nową i wrócę do CreepyTown, a ty Lobo uciekaj! - O nie, ja do miasta bez Lobo nie wlatuję - postawiła się kotka. - Nowa, sądzę jednak, że to będzie najrozsądniejsze ze wszystkich rozwiązań... - próbowała przekonać zabójczyni. - A czemu nie mogę lecieć z tobą na tę wyprawę?! - rozzłościła się dziewczynka. - Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i powinniśmy się wspierać i pomagać! - Noooo, powinniśmy, ale to jest moja prywatna sprawa i nie chcę nikogo z postronnych w to mieszać! - podenerwowana baldanderka szybko zwróciła się do smoka. - Ser, zabieraj Nową, szybko. - Ok. - odrzekł Serek. - Nowa, wskakuj mi na grzbiet i odlatujmy. - Nigdzie z tobą nie lecę! Sprzeczka by pewnie jeszcze trwała, gdyby do trójki nie-ludzi nie zbliżyła się chmara robotycznych machin nie z tego świata. - No proszę, proszę! Kogo my tu widzimy! - odezwał się cyborg będący po środku metalowej grupy, widocznie lider eskapady. - A o to i nasza swatka we własnej osobie! - Swat-CO?! Co ty pierniczysz, blaszaku?! - powiedziała zdenerwowana Lobo. - Jakby co, to znam już wasze plany przeciwko mnie i na bank nie będę łatwym łupem, wy metalowi matkoj*bcy! - Hiehie, panienka się stawia, co? - odezwał się kolejny blaszak z chmarą much wokół siebie. - Dostaliśmy rozkaz, to go spełnimy. Przy okazji usmażymy pewnego zdrajcę - tu spojrzał się na Kaszuba. - za pomoc wrogowi. - Po moim zakichanym trupie! - po tych słowach zabójczyni wcisnęła pedał gazu i poleciała na wprost 'lidera' eskapady, przez co jego zbroja wbiła się w szpic wystający od motoru. Serek długo się nie zastanawiał i sam ruszył do akcji. Zaczął zionąć ogniem w każdego, lecz ci zakryli się antyogniową tarczą. Smok się wkurzył i poszarżował z pazurami na stwora z chmarą much. Z boku jednak wyskoczył facet w ciężkiej zbroi i cisnął mocno mieczem w stronę skrzydła smoka. - W imę Imperatora! - wrzasnął, lecz nie zauważył uniku od strony stwora i 'zamiany' miejsc, przez co przypadkiem trafił w bark towarzysza. - AAAAAA!!! K**wa Geralt! - wrzasnął w gniewie i bólu cyborg, po czym zaczął spadać. - O cholerra, Corazon! - szybko zmienił kierunek rycerz i zaczął pikować do towarzysza, by go złapać. Serek widząc, że reszta eskapady poza jednym ruszyła w stronę tamtej dwójki. Tylko jeden od razu poleciał za Lobo i cyborgiem wbitym w motocykl. Poszybował więc w tamtą stronę, by pomóc baldanderce w walce z blaszanymi stworami z innej galaktyki. *** - Zjeżdżaj mi z motoru, ch*ju! - krzyczała niebieskoskóra, co rusz waląc cyborga wbitego w szpic motoru swoim hakiem. - Karoserię mi porysujesz! - Głupia, sama ją rysujesz rzucając tym żelastwem! - cyborg wydał z siebie słowa swym metalicznym głosem, próbując w tym czasie wyciągnąć się ze szpiczastego błotnika na koło, który wbił mu się dokładnie w zgięcie zbroi między osłoną piersi z żebrami a brzuchem. Chciał się zgiąć do tyłu, by zrobić większą szparę w zgięciu, lecz obawiał się, że wydostając się spadnie. Chyląc się do przodu tylko ścieśniał szparę, przez co utrudniało to bardziej w wydostaniu się z takowej "pułapki", nie mówiąc o bólu wbijania się metali w ciało i dźwięków uderzania haka o jego hełm. Leciał więc tak, próbując robić uniki lub chociaż złapać hak i wyrwać dziewczynie z rąk. Nic jednak to się nie zdało - miała dobry refleks. Musiał się tak męczyć, dopóki nie stanie na ziemi. Usłyszał jednak znajomy głos z boku: - Roju! Trzymaj się, już ci pomagam! To był jego towarzysz Vulaus. Szybko podleciał swymi latającymi butami do cyborga i próbował wyciągnąć go z 'potrzasku'. - Drugi blaszak do pomocy?! Chyba w snach! - dziewczyna wyciągnęła swój pistolet i wycelowała w stronę przybysza. Nie zdążyła jednak strzelić, gdyż na cyborga rzucił się smok ze swoimi pazurami. - Lobo, uciekaj! - krzyknął Serek. - Wpierw muszę pozbyć się śmiecia! - wskazała w stronę zatrzaśniętego cyborga. Za nią Nowa kuliła się, mocno trzymając się oparcia od fotelu motocyklisty. Serek spojrzał się na stwora, ogłuszył swego przeciwnika i cisnął w stronę motoru. Trafił celnie w zagnieżdżoną ludzką machinę, przez co ten odczepił się od motoru. - Normalnie byś w mordę dostał za taki czyn. - rzekła Lobo. - Przecie mogłeś mi błotnik urwać! - Wybacz - podrapał się po głowie z zakłopotania Kaszub, lekko się śmiejąc. Mina mu szybko jednak zrzedła, gdy zobaczył, jak tamta dwójka szybko się ogarnęła i już lecieli na równi z motorem i smokiem. - Pożałujesz tego - rzekł Roj. - Nikt nie będzie się nam stawiał! - Nawet ty! - dodał Vulaus. - Ehe, jasne - odpowiedziała pewnie dziewczyna. - Mnie przynajmniej nikt nie ustawia, bo ma takie widzimisię, a tym bardziej nie pupilek Szatana i jego dz*wka! - Ej! - krzyknął oburzony Serek. - To moja siostra! - Twoja siostra, a jednak pozwoliłeś jej się puścić z gostkiem z historią dłuższą niż Biblia! - Uważaj! - krzyknęła Nowa. Dziewczyna tak bardzo zajęła się przez chwilę smokiem, że ta chwila wystarczyła, by jeden z cyborgów podleciał do niej i złapał swymi metalowymi szponami za ramię. - Będziesz błagać panienkę Strange o przebaczenie! - warknął metalicznym głosem Vulaus do ucha zabójczyni. Dziewczyna zaś zauważyła, że zbliżają się do lasu Slendera. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, po czym odwróciła się do Nowej: - Trzymaj się mocno, będzie ostra jazda. Oczy kotki rozszerzyły się z przerażenia. Widziała bowiem w wzroku przyjaciółki obłęd szaleństwa i innych wariacji. Dziewczyna za to mocniej przysunęła ramię do cyborga, przez co ten był najbardziej odstającym obiektem z całego motoru. Roj i Serek zatrzymali się tuż przy krawędzi lasu, czując, co się święci. - Oszalała...ona oszalała... - zaczął mówić do siebie smok. - Noo, fakt - przytaknął cyborg. - Będzie po motorze. - Nie, głupcze! - wziął Kaszub za zbroję stwora i przybliżył swój łeb do jego hełmu. - Ona ściągnie na siebie gniew Slendermana! A ten przebudzi Palochnika! Czaisz? - Nie kompletnie... - odrzekł niepewnie Roj. - Ech... kurde... - puścił zbroję cyborga. - Palochnik potrafi ożywiać drzewa w lesie... To się może źle skończyć... *** Wraz z wlotem w korony drzew lasu Slendera, Vulaus wyczuł dziwne zamiary LoboTaker. Chciał ją puścić, lecz ta przytrzymała jego ramię swoją ręką. - A ty dokąd? Zabawa co dopiero się rozkręca... - uśmiechnęła się szeroko w stronę cyborga. Mina baldanderki przywodziła mu na myśl uśmiech kota z Cheshire. Dziewczyna wraz z cyborgiem, a za nią również i nekomatką zauważyli odstające drzewo z reszty rzędu. Dziewczyna jeszcze bardziej wystawiła swoje ramię, wciąż tę samą ręką trzymając za kierownicę motoru. Już każdy wiedział, co się święci. - Co ty robisz?! Nie, czekaj, nie nie NIEEE!!!! - tylko tyle zdążył powiedzieć Vulaus przed czołowym "spotkaniem" z pniem drzewa. Dziewczyna szybko skręciła, bardziej chowając rękę, która spotkała się również z niemałym otarciem i zadrapaniami po pazurach od cyborga. Zaśmiała się szaleńczo ze swego triumfu. - Teraz się będzie wiedziało, że nie zadziera się z Ważniaczką! - ponownie się zaśmiała LoboTaker. - Lobo...to było...iście... SZALONE - drżał głos kotki, lecz nie tym razem ze strachu, a z napływu silnej adrenaliny. - No ba! W końcu wychowywał mnie sam Ważniak! Chwilę radości przerwał nagle głośny pomruk, po czym z góry wydobył się dźwięk: - Kto mi tu śmie diemolować moije drziewieczka?! Dziewczyny spojrzały w górę. Pomiędzy koronami gigantycznych drzew był rozciągnięty humanoidalny stwór o długich i cienkich kończynach. Nie miał on twarzy, a skórę miał on jasnocielistą. To go różniło od typowego Slendermana, że nie miał na sobie garnituru, koszuli ani krawatu, a jego tors i kończyny wydawały się być koloru czarnego. Nie widać też było zarysów dłoni ani stóp, a tylko cienkie patyczki wychodzące z miejsc, gdzie powinny być kostki i nadgarstki. - K**wa co? - tylko tyle odrzekła od siebie Lobo, spoglądając na nietypową kopię Slendera. - A kim ty jesteś, można wiedzieć? - To Palochnik, brat Slendera z Rosji - odezwała się Nowa. - Jak Slender urzęduje na ziemi, tak on - na górze... - A ty to kto i szto mi udierzyłaś na mojego drziewca? - słychać było zdenerwowanie w głosie stwora. - A... tamto? A tamto se możesz zjeść, jak jest jadalne. Raczej dużo nie zniszczył w drzewie, więc wiesz, hehe... - zabójczyni brało lekkie zakłopotanie. - Too, eee...my musimy już lecieć, bo muszę kogoś odstawić i w ogóle... Zamiar odlotu pokrzyżowały zbliżające się gałęzie drzew, które zaczęły rosnąć w stronę motoru i na nim dziewczyn. - Co do...?! - LoboTaker nie wiedziała kompletnie, co się dzieje. Czyżby nagle drzewa ożyły i miały ich powstrzymać? Brzmi nielogicznie, lecz zważając na fakt, że to las Slendera graniczący z CreepyTown, to jednak tutaj jest WSZYSTKO możliwe. - Wpierw napriawicie szkiody, a potiem puścimy was wolnio... - My?! Jakie my?! O kim jeszcze mowa, co, ch*ju?! - dziewczynę znów puszczały nerwy. Nowa odruchowo jednak spojrzała w dół. Zobaczyła tam Slendermana stukającego nerwowo stopą o podłoże, z założonymi rękami. Wiedziała, że to przez nich jest wkurzony. Tycnęła więc lekko Lobo i się spytała: - Spuścisz mnie tam, na dół? Spróbuję jakoś pogadać ze Slenderem - powiedziała spokojnym, cichutkim głosikiem Nowa. E? To Slender jest na dole? - od razu po tym spojrzała się w dół. Pomimo zawrotów głowy spowodowanych lękiem wysokości, dostrzegła Szczupłego Pana stojącego na ziemi. Ponownie podniosła głowę i powiedziała z obojętną miną: - Jasne. To twój rewir. Dziewczyna zahaczyła hakiem o pasek Nowej i spuściła ją na dół. Co rusz jednak musiała patrzeć, czy żadna gałąź nie tyka jej motoru, zawieszonego w powietrzu (nie mówiąc o baku i benzynie do połowy zużytej przez te 'postoje'). Gdy podłoże styknęło się z łapkami kotki, ta odczepiła się od haka, dając znak, że można go zwinąć. Podeszła do Pana Lasu i zaczęła negocjować. *** Serek już stał po bocznej granicy lasu Slendera, już w granicach CreepyTown. Jeśli się nie pomylił, to w tym miejscu powinne wylecieć Lobo z Nową na motorze. Po chwili ciszy i niecierpliwego czekania zdało się usłyszeć znajome dźwięki typu "TY K*RWO!" i warczenie silnika. Tuż przed nim zza drzew wyłonił się motor z Lobo i Nową na siedzeniach. Na szyi baldanderka miała dodatkową pętlę zrobioną z pnączy gałęzi drzew. Grymas na jej twarzy robił swoje. - Nic wam nie jest? - odrzekł smok zmartwiony. - Nam nic. To znaczy, było blisko, by coś nam było, ale Nowa jest dobrą negocjatorką i wypuszczono nas w miarę żywych - stwierdziła zabójczyni, zniżając pułap, by kotka mogła zeskoczyć na ziemię. - A to? - wskazał smok na pnącze na szyi. - To? Aach, mała sprzeczka z Palochnikiem. Tak to jest, kiedy mamy słowa pododnie brzmiące, ale coś kompletnie innego znaczące. Z resztą gnojek tycnął tymi gałęziami o mój motor! - To stąd był ten wrzask? - spojrzał się na Nową. Ta tylko przytaknęła głową. - Aha. A co z Vulausem? - Z tym blaszakiem? Slender się nim zajął. - Dokładnie to wyciągnął go wbitego z pnia drzewa. - sprostowała Nowa. Chłopak tylko kiwnął głową na zrozumienie. - Noo, dobra! Tak więc ja odpukałam swoje, odstawiłam Nową, więc mogę spokojnie wyruszyć w dalszą drogę! - dziewczyna ponownie zaczęła się wznosić na motocyklu. - Papa, Loboś, szczęśliwej podróży~! - pomachała w stronę baldanderki Nowa. - No taa, wszystko pięknie, tylko jest mały problem... - Serek zaczął mówić, lecz nie dokończył, gdyż dziewczyna już warknęła swoim silnikiem i ruszyła w stronę bramy wyjazdowej CreepyTown. Kiedy wjechała w główną aleję, ujrzała ową bramę. Pech jednak chciał, że był w całości zastawiony robotycznymi 'ochraniarzami', którzy ani myśleli, by odstąpić drogę baldanderce. - No k*rwa pięknie, no po prostu pięknie... - stwierdziła zażenowana tym wszystkim Lobo. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Sen o Legendzie Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures